Fiar Grosse
' to in }} Fiar Grosse (フィア・グロス Fia Gurosu) is an anime-only character and Argos XIV's Otome. Translated Short Biography Fia Grosse CV: 田中理恵 Tanaka Rie Meister Otome who worked for Emperor Argos of the Cardair Empire in the fourteenth century, she carries the jewel "Excel Elegance White Onyx". She is very loyal concerning her professional duties.Mai Otome Official Website Appearance Fiar bares an appearance very much like that of Anh Lu. She has orange, neck length hair which is pushed back by her white headband, two strands left forward, over her forehead. Her hair, although, is much messier than the Otome of An Nam. She has very sharp features and light blue eyes, and wears a light pink lipstick. Like every Otome, her Meister GEM is pierced on her left ear. She wears a blue dress which has a white collar, tied by a lavender ribbon. Like other Otome in the series she has a white piece of cloth hanging down from her chest. Her cloth, on the bosom area, has a horn-like design that is raised and has lines on it, and it encases a design similar to a feather; and on the lower tip of each lies a circle that is colored lavender. The stomach part has a 2 pairs of buttons, and is placed on the left and right side of the lining, bearing the same color. Underneath the buttons are a pair of raised wings, which also has a diamond, but with a much longer tip under it. The linings of her dress have a lavender lining. On her back, her dress opens, revealing the white clothing she's wearing underneath. On the lower point of the diamond opening, she also wears a lavender ribbon. She wears black boots which go up past the bottom of her dress, which is another similarity to Anh. Personality Though Fiar appears to be serious, her actions are mixed with stoicism at all times. There are times where she has been shown to crack a smileMai Otome anime: Episode 3Mai Otome Anime: Episode 20 or express her annoyanceMai Otome Anime: Episode 8 at rare cases. She has no problems on obeying her Master's wishes no matter what they would be,Mai Otome Anime: Episode 21 even though they may be evidently wrong. She is shown to care for her master deeply, as she screams for her Master in her demise.Mai Otome Anime: Episode 22 In a battle, she has a great pride with her abilities, but she also compliments her enemy's battle prowess as well. However, despite of that, she claims that to continue fighting her would be a waste of time, as her enemy wont defeat her. History Nothing much is known about Fiar's past, except that she used to be a student in Garderobe and received enough credits to graduate, then was selected to be a Meister Otome for the country of Cardair, serving under Argos XIV. Plot Dream Arc Fiar, along with his Master, Argos XIV, enters the Fūka Castle to attend Mashiro Blan de Windbloom's coronation. They are greeted and escorted by Trias #1, Akane Soir. After the events in the Fūka battle grounds,Mai Otome Anime: Episode 4 Fiar is seen standing beside her Master inside the conference hall, who partake in the deliberation in the case of Nina and Arika's case. Garderobe Arc While her Master is discussing with the Aswad to acquire something that is in the border of Aries, she is standing next to him. After the negotiation and Argos, accepting the terms of Aswad by splitting evenly, Midori tells the Emperor that they accept his request. Fiar speaks out and points out how disrespectful the leader of Aswad is, and tells her to show some manners, but Argos halts the Otome. Windbloom Invasion Arc While Argos speaks about the dispute that happened between Remus Romulus and Romus Remus, Fia is seen standing standing next to her master and listening to him.Mai Otome Anime: Episode 14 Later, after Nagi invaded Garderobe,Mai Otome Anime: Episode 17 Argos talks to Fiar, saying that they cannot sit back and observe any longer, since he has the "it" and the Garderobe under his control.Mai Otome Anime: Episode 18 Aswad Arc Argos talks to Fiar outside the castle, saying that they cannot sit back any longer, and the technology that "those people" have is invaluable to their prosperity. Fiar tells Argos that those people are unforgiving people, and an attack on them could trigger retaliation. Her Master asks her if she's afraid, and proceeds on telling her that they're just bunch of refugees, and all that Fiar has to do is to obey his orders. Later, Fiar is seen hiding somewhere, and observing while Midori and her group leaves, after receiving a mail from Cardair. Some time after that, as Arika manages their way out of the Jabbal's stomach, they notice a smoke coming from the direction of the Village. Arika, together with Mashiro rushes to the village, and Arika finds an injured man, lying on the ground. Arika asks the man, and while struggling to talk, it tells her that an Otome is at fault of the destruction. Fiar then appears, while carrying a circular object that contains the REM data. Arika questions her actions by asking how could a Meister do such thing, and if the people of the village did something wrong. Fiar responds that what she did is her Master's wish. Arika talks back by asking that if she follows her orders blindly. Fiar smirks, and affirms it, and adds that they, Otome, carry the burden of their master's life, and states that the honor of following orders of a master is an Otome's greatest desire. She then charges through Arika and slashes her and makes her escape. At the castle, Fiar tells Argos that she saw Mashiro at the village with her Otome. Argos then commands her to leak the information to Nagi, and Fiar accepts to do the task. The next day, while hiding on a forest, Lumen uses a telescope and sees that all of the Otome of the Cardair have assembled, with Fiar being one of them.Mai Otome Anime: Episode 22 Later, as Aswad makes their way on the castle and delivers their revenge, a battle ensues between her and Midori. She praises the leader of Aswad about the battle she's putting up, but states that to continue fighting would be a waste of time, as Midori wont be able to defeat her. Midori tells her to prove it, and the two exchanges blows. Fiar manages to get a hold of Midori using the ribbon of her Robe by wrapping it on her hand. However, Midori severs the ribbon, but this causes her to hit her back and be cornered. As Fiar charges towards Midori, the leader of Aswad calls out Gakuten-Ō, making the Otome to space out for a moment, while the Slave emerges out of the ground and stabs Fiar on her stomach. While on air, still being stabbed by the Slave, she starts to fade. Midori tells her that if she wants revenge, then wait for her at the world of stars. Fiar curses her, and calls out to the Emperor, then dies together with her master. Abilities Robe Materialization: Considered as a basic feat that every Otome can do. As an Otome whose life is linked with her master and she has to serve and protect, Fiar has Nanomachines on her body, and has a Meister GEM pierced on her left ear, therefore, is capable of materializing her own Robe, provided that she already received a confirmation kiss. With her Robe equipped, it provides her abilities such as: *'Flight': Like every Otome, she is capable of flight using the ribbon that located at the back of her waist. *'Combat Prowess': Being an Otome who is trained on Garderobe and who is also serving and protecting the life of their master, Fiar possesses a knowledge about combat. Fiar has proven herself to be a formidable opponent, as she was able to exchange a series of blows and made the fight difficult for Midori. *'Enhanced Strength': Fiar has a considerable amount of strength, as she were able to carry the gigantic, bulky metal that contains the REM data only using her right hand while it rests on her shoulder without showing any signs of struggle or discomfort. Her unique ability however, if there's any, remains unknown. GEM Excel Elegance White Onyx (GEM) (塊麗の縞瑪瑙 Kenrei no Shimamenō): The name of the Meister GEM that Fiar used to enter a contract with Argos XIV and gives her access to her Otome powers. As the name suggest, it is a white colored Onyx, and the casing of the gemstone is colored gold. It is depicted having six metal spikes inside securing the gemstone, and giving her GEM an image similar to an asterisk. Quotes *(To Arika Yumemiya) "We carry the burden of our Master's life. The honor of following orders of a Master is an Otome's greatest desire." *(To Midori) "You've put up an impressive battle so far. But to continue fighting would only be a waste of time. You cannot defeat me." Trivia *Oddly enough, even though Fiar and Monica had a different GEM, their Robe and Element look exactly the same. However, the reason for the similarity remains unknown. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Meister Otome